Snakelike
by Lady Lloth
Summary: A look at the untold stories of the Marauder's era. A Slytherin and a Gryfindor wil have to learn to work together in order to overcome a conspiracy far worse than their personal problems. Be kind, R&R!
1. On the Hogwarts express

****

DISCLAIMER

All characters and Names property of their respective owners. That basically means I don't own any Of the Harry Potter people, because slavery is WRONG! Those with weak constitutions may want to leave the arena. Small parts may cause chocking hazard, not for children under three years of age; so Vo Do De O Do and Scoddy Woddy Do Da Day! Thank youLady Lloth

Lana Birch sighed with relief. She was back. For her fifth year nonetheless. And being in Gryffindor with the Marauders was always worth the trouble they caused. She made her way to her usual seat on the Hogwarts Express with a smile on her sun bronzed face as she thought about the coming year. What exciting adventures did Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry hold in store for the new fifth year? What mayhem would transpire? Whatever would happen, Lana was ready and willing to go with the flow.

Lydia Halliwell strolled silently along the corridor of the Hogwarts express. As a Slytherin fifth year she was not exactly looking forward to being the brunt of Gryffindor pranks again, and it didn't help that she was well...unpopular, even in her own house.. Hopefully she could find a relatively unoccupied compartment.

Lana was glad to find her usual compartment empty and when she had settled in, setting her owl down carefully, she reached for her one of her books and started to read, the silence peaceful.  
Lydia found a cart with only one occupant, Shifting her owl to her shoulder she tapped softly on the door.

"Room for one more?" She asked cautiously.  
Lana looked up from her book and smiled, trying to be polite. "Sure."  
Lydia nodded and took a seat opposite her, opening a copy of Most Potente potions and falling silent.  
"You're Slytherin right?" Lana asked after several silent moments, not looking up from her book.  
"yes. and you're Gryffindor?" Lydia replied and asked in the same manner.  
Lana nodded. "What's it like?"

She shrugged. "Quiet."  
There was a chuckle in response as she looked over at the fifteen year old Slytherin.  
Lydia looked up from her book, an eyebrow quirked in the Gryffindor's direction.  
"Must be nice sometimes."  
"It is. It gets lonely too, though." She said offhandedly, as though it didn't matter.   
Lana raised an eyebrow. "It's lonely anywhere if you let it be."  
She nodded. "Agreed. so what's it like being a Gryffindor?" she asked, trying to keep the bitterness in her voice minimal.  
Lana chuckled. "Loud... but fun... for the most part. Sometimes it's a bit annoying, but things always manage to stay entertaining."  
At precisely that moment the compartment door slid open and a handsome fifth year boy with black hair, his bespectacled friend, whose hair was jet black and stubbornly untidy, and two others entered the compartment. One of them was small, with mousey hair, a pointed nose and beady, darting eyes. The other was a bit taller, thin, looking a bit underfed. His hair was a light brown and his eyes were a warm shade of amber. He looked wan and tired, as though he had been ill for a long period of time. "of course it's entertaining. We're in it!" He announced, plopping down next to Lana.  
"Hey boys," she replied, emphasizing the word.  
Sirius and James grinned as Peter looked intently at the Slytherin, and Remus sat back in his seat, looking tired.  
"This is..." Lana paused looking at the girl. "I never asked your name. Sorry. "  
"ly-" Lydia was cut off by Peter Pettigrew.

"Lydia Haliwell, the potions freak." he said, eyeing her beadily. "She's in Slytherin, same year as us. And Snivviley."  
Lana smacked the back of Peter's head smartly, glaring reproachfully at the smaller boy.

"Just because she's good at something doesn't mean she's a freak, Mr. What-does-a-sleeping-draught-do-again?"  
Lydia snorted behind her book but remained silent as James and Sirius scrutinized her too. Lupin offered a wan smile.  
Lana rolled her eyes.

"I like charms. Does that make me a freak?" Lana posed the smaller boy.  
"Well. No.." Pettigrew said, backing down immediately. Lana chuckled looking back at Sirius and James.

"Lydia Halliwell, Sirius Black, James Potter, Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew. And I'm Lana Birch."  
"A pleasure." Lydia said softly, though she was studying them carefully. "Wasn't it you four who switched the bubotuber pus with the myrtlap essence in potions last term?"  
An evil grin appeared on Sirius and James' faces. Remus on the other hand shook his head wearily and Peter gave an automatic chuckle, looking eagerly to James and Sirius, the obvious ringleaders of the little group.

"Yup," Sirius said proudly. Heard that went over quite well." He flashed what he seemed to think was a winning smile.  
"No it didn't." Lydia said surly. "your little prank ruined my exam and cost me an OWL."  
Sirius folded his hands together, a look most grave appearing on his face.

"I'm sorry." He said somberly. "Would you like one of mine?" he added, bursting into laughter with James, who ran a hand roughly through his hair, causing it to stand up a bit more.  
Lydia scowled and rose from her seat, placing her book carefully in her bag, moving to the compartment door.

"It's been a pleasure, but I think I'll leave now." She muttered, a scowl on her porcelain skinned, pixie face.  
Lana bit back a remark at Sirius.

"It was nice to meet you," she said honestly.  
Lydia gave a deferential nod, her blue-black hair falling about her shoulders as she did so. She pretended the others in the compartment didn't exist. They would learn not to mess with her .  
When she was gone Lana turned to Sirius, fighting back a laugh.

"That was rude!" She scolded, brushing her chestnut hair from her eyes as she glared at him, looking for all the world like a saber tooth tiger. He shrugged, seeming unconcerned.

"She's a Slytherin. No way you can trust her, probably cheated on that exam anyway."  
"Doesn't mean it wasn't rude."  
James shrugged. "She'll get over it." He said, supporting Sirius. Lana rolled her eyes, putting her bookmark in her book and setting it aside.

"So how were your summers?"  
Sirius and James exchanges conspiratorial grins.

"Brilliant." They said in unison. "Padfoot spent the whole holiday at my place and Moony and Wormtail met us in Diagon Ally before we had to come here."  
"Should I be worried by those looks?" she asked, turning to Remus.  
He sighed slightly. "they have a bit more planned for Severus this year." He said resignedly, ignoring Peter's grin.  
"They? You're not in on the game?"  
"I'm not sure yet." he said quietly, gazing out the window.  
"You okay?"  
"I was sick not too long ago, just a bit tired." he assured her with a smile. "it's good to see you again." He added, his grin more heartfelt this time. She blushed a moment, though smiled back.

"Good to see you too. And glad you're feeling better."  
James and Sirius snickered as Peter poked his mousy face into the corridor. "trolley's coming!" Lana raised an eyebrow at the two though said nothing.

"Pig..." she muttered, though made sure Peter didn't hear.  
Soon they were all happily gorging themselves on pumpkin pasties and the like, speculating on what thy would do come start of term.

Lydia moved silently along the corridor again, trying to avoid the various groups and crowded compartments. Several chuckled as they saw her pass, though most seemed content to ignore her altogether. Several older seventh year Slytherins stopped her unexpectedly to talk.  
"Hello." She said softly. She had not previously spoken with them much, they seemed to prefer their own company to any younger Slytherins. They were the most popular in and of their house, Tall, handsome and blond lucius Malfoy, his girlfriend; Narcissa Black, her sister Bellatrix and her boyfriend Rodolphus Lestrange and a few others she did not know. She thought their names were Nott, Crabbe and Goyle.  
"Fifth year now?" the blonde haired leader asked. "All grown up..."  
"Surprised I lasted this long, Malfoy?" She asked, a sardonic grin turning up the corners of her black painted lips.  
"We look out for you... whether you know it or not," he replied coolly. She quirked an eyebrow.

"I'm certain you do, Lucius." She said darkly.  
"You seem upset," Bellatrix put in, eying her shrewdly from beneath her heavy lids.  
"I found the ones responsible for ruining my potions final." She said with a shrug. "I'm merely wondering how best to make them wish they were never born."  
"Want help?" Narcissa asked with a wicked grin splitting her pretty face.  
"Perhaps. I'm not sure yet. I'll let you know once I decide upon a course of action." Lydia replied, knowing better than to trust them.  
"Who was it?" another in the group piped in.  
"The marauders, of course." She growled."  
"My little cousin, then?" Bellatrix asked, grinning more. Lydia's lip twitched.

"Oh, yes. Him and his charming friends."  
Lucius cast her a knowing glance. There was another of their group who always had trouble with them.

"Consider it taken care of, Lydia.."  
She raised her eyebrows. No one in slytherin gave a favor without expecting something in return.

"I can handle it." She said softly, face set.  
"Oh believe me," Bellatrix said. "This one... is on the House," she added, chuckling at her own pun.  
Lydia forced a sly grin but would be careful to watch her back.  
"See you around, Lydia," Lucius said with a wave as they moved on down the corridor. The few others in the group waved at the fifth year, all having similar looks on their faces, as though they couldn't wait for something.  
She nodded and murmured farewells to each of them, noting their expressions and logging away what pertenant information she could, resuming her search for an empty compartment so as to lay her own plans, both vengeful and defensive.  
Most were occupied by chattering, excited students, except one at the end of the hall. She slid the door open and peered inside carefully.  
A lone occupant sat with his back toward the door, potions books piled around. He seemed to be reading all of them at once.


	2. Snakes and Lions

"Room for one more?" she asked softly for the second time that day. She seemed to recognize the greasy hair and hooked nose youth, his lean frame and defensive, almost hunched posture ringing bells in her mind.  
He shrugged, not seeming to mind either way.  
She moved silently into the compartment and opened her book once more, grateful for the silence.  
"Couldn't find another compartment, Halliwell?" he asked, breaking the silence.  
she looked up from her book, startled slightly.

"Most of them are full of idiots." She said dryly.  
"You're just learning this? Especially because you went into that compartment..."  
She smirked slightly.

"I take what I can get." She said.  
"Must have felt really smart, leaving the morons behind."  
"Are you saying I'm not, otherwise?"  
"No. But entering it in the first place seems like a lapse in your genius. Or were you tired and didn't realize where you were?"  
"It was quiet and nearly empty." She said softly. "Black and the moron brigade found me."  
"But you should have expected that. Gryffindors flock together like the idiots they are. They seem to have a way of knowing where another Gryffindor is and once found they swarm," Snape said, bitterness evident in his voice.  
She fell silent, unsure of how to respond and wondering if she was better off with Black.  
Snape fell silent as well, returning to his books.  
And so, Lydia turned her gaze out the window, trying not to look at those cold eyes, so much older than the face they belonged to.  
After another long while, the books closed, Severus looking up at the person he was sharing the compartment with, his dark eyes seeming to drink in every detail of her.  
she felt his eyes on her and reflexively turned to see why he was staring.  
He blinked and looked away.

"What are you reading?" He asked, his voice surprisingly soft.  
"Most Potente Potions." She replied, wondering why he was acting thusly. Why was he talking to her? He never seemed to care about her existence before…  
"The spells in there are interesting."  
She nodded. "Very." She agreed.

"I found a potion that supposedly gives you perfect good luck, but it's extremely toxic after too many doses." He nodded as well, suddenly a bit more animated, looking as though this was the first time he could talk with someone who shared his interest.

. "I've wanted to try that one, but some of the ingredients are hard to get."  
"Yes, I've had a terrible time getting some of them. And those that you can find are so expensive..."  
He nodded again. "What other potions have you wanted to try in there?"  
"The Polyjuice potions seems useful, and veritaserum looks intersting."  
"Who would you want to become? "  
She blushed slightly and looked away "Anyone else.." She mumbled. Severus raised an eyebrow though said nothing, shrugging it off.  
She fell silent again, gaze on the darkening countryside.  
"We should be getting there soon," Severus pointed out seeming to sigh. "maybe they've forgotten where I am..." he muttered under his breath.  
She looked back at him curiously. "who?" She asked reflexively.  
"Who do you think?"  
She nodded and looked away again, fists clenched as she remember what they had done to her. Why did they have to go around bullying everyone to show off how tough and clever they were? And WHY did people admire them for it? What was so damn impressive about pushing other students around?  
"Maybe I'll be okay this year..." he muttered, looking back at her, not paying much attention as the compartment door slide open.  
Lydia looked up slightly, her hand reflexively going to her wand.  
"Snivvlly! We've found you at last!" came the familiar voice of Sirius Black. "You had us worried mate! Thought you'd skipped out!"  
Snape was on his feet, wand at the ready as he glared at the gryffindors.

"Get out Black." Lydia said softly, feeling a sudden sympathy for Severus Snape, wand out as well.  
Black moved toward Snape, grinning playfully.

"Got yourself a girlfriend finally?"  
Snape flushed and glared balefully.

"get out Black." he echoed, voice dripping venom.  
"Nah Don't think I will." He said, striding further into the cart,looking down on the slender Slytherin boy with amused contempt.  
"Stupefy!" Lydia snarled, wand pointed directly at Black's chest.  
"Immobulus!" James and Sirius shouted immediately after, Black managing to dodge, the spell striking Pettigrew instead.  
Lydia found herself on her side in the floor of the compartment, her arms and legs feeling as though tight roped had been tied about them. She noted with some satisfaction at least that Petigrew was motionless on the floor outside of the compartment. She watched as Snape raised his wand to strike next, casting her the briefest of glances.  
"Knock it off, Sirius," another voice commented as the fight moved toward the corridor.  
Lydia's eyes searched for the source of the voice, though she noted curiously as Snape shifted, moving himself more in front of her while then Gryffindors were distracted.  
Sirius only seemed more provoked.

"Snivvly had it coming," he muttered, raising his wand again as faces appeared over shoulders, trying to look.  
Lydia was fighting to shake of the curse, sputtering angrily all the while.  
"You guys need to stop!" Another voice cut in, distinctly female.  
Lydia noted Lana pushing her way into the compartment. "use he bloody counter curse so I can gouge out his damn eyes!" She hissed.  
Lana moved in between the two, looking at Sirius angrily.

"The bloody hell is your problem Black!" she yelled, not noticing, nor seeming to care much that Snape was there.  
Much to Lydia's surprise it was snape who muttered the countercurse and helped her to her feet. Black merely shrugged.

"Snivelly had it comin and she got in the way." he said unconcernedly. James nodding his accord as Lupin made to help Peter and disperse the crowd.  
"You're so immature!" she muttered, tossing her long hair and turning back to Snape and Lydia. "You okay?"  
Snape merely glared, seeming to take her interference as an insult as much as Black, and Lydia looked ready to pounce.  
"Well?" she asked. "Everything's all right? No one hurt?"  
Lydia nodded grudgingly as Snape turned back to his books without comment. Black Snorted, fingering his wand eagerly.  
Lana turned back to him. "Go," she commanded, pushing his chest.


	3. Potions and explosions

Snape merely glared, seeming to take her interference as an insult as much as Black, and Lydia looked ready to pounce.  
"Well?" she asked. "Everything's all right? No one hurt?"  
Lydia nodded grudgingly as Snape turned back to his books without comment. Black Snorted, fingering his wand eagerly.  
Lana turned back to him.

"Go," she commanded, pushing his chest.

Sirius heaved a great sigh, but complied, casting Lana a wink as he turned away and left the compartment, only to be hit in the back by a stunning spell, sprawled face first on the floor in the corridor.

"Never turn your back on an angry Slytherin." Lydia hissed, slamming the door shut.  
"That was uncalled for!" Lana shouted at the closed door, as Lupin muttered the counter curse.  
"So was what he did. we're even." Lydia spat in return.  
Lana rolled her eyes, looking back at the group with an annoyed expression.  
Lydia muttered a spell that caused the door to glow blue and swell to fill the frame so no one could enter and flopped down into her seat, seething.  
"You're all right then?" Severus asked, eyeing the door.  
"Fine…thank you, by the way." She murmured, casting her gaze downward slightly.  
"Don't mention it." He replied in a tone that clearly said 'really, don't mention it EVER'.  
She offered a weak smile but fell silent, wishing for the train to hurry up and get to the Hogsmeade station.  
"We should be there soon," Snape observed, looking out the window.  
She nodded, rising to her feet and peering into the corridor.  
It was surprisingly empty, most students in their own compartments probably changing into their school robes.  
Lydia sat back down, already in her robes, and tucked her book away again. Cautiously she regarded Snape, wondering why she had never spoken with him before..  
"What are you looking at?" He asked sharply, dark eyes boring into her.  
Her cheeks colored slightly and she shrugged, averting her gaze, grateful for the screeching pistons as the train drew to a halt.  
He sighed, being taunted by the Marauders always annoying and embarrassing him more than he would choose to admit.

"Maybe I'll see you around."  
She nodded, grabbing her Owl's cage and lifting the spell she had cast on the door.

"See you." She said softly, and surprisingly enough, she hoped she would.  
He nodded slightly though hadn't moved, waiting to be the last person off... or one of them at least.

She moved silently into the corridor again, lagging behind the crowd as she approached the Thestral-Drawn carriages, her barn owl hooting softly.  
The trip to the castle gates was relatively uneventful, second years seeming eager to start their new term as non-first-years and people happy all around to be back with friends.  
Lydia watched them all as though she were part of the wall, seated apart from even other slytherins as the feast continued. She spotted the gryffindor girl and the marauders laughing and enjoying the feast.  
Lana caught Lydia's eye and offered a friendly smile,though she expected the girl to still be upset.  
She lifted her glass slightly, though her face remained expressionless.  
Lana sighed, giving the slightest nod. This year would certainly prove interesting.

"Double potions with the gryffindors...great." Lydia muttered as she entered the dungeons. Professor Slughorn, the fat, walrus-like potions master was already waiting, beaming at her and Severus as the Slytherins and Gryffindors filed into the class.  
The group of Gryffindor fifth years seemed overly excited about something as they moved to the back of the class. Lydia caught a glimpse of James and Sirius whispering excitedly, but the moment she turned to see what was going on, they fell silent, their faces mask like.  
Lydia noted this with some concern as Slughorn went on about the potion they were brewing and dropping little compliments to his favorites. As head of Slytherin house he was generally unliked by most, despite his fairness and genial manner. He liked to surround himself with the best and the brightest, and came off as self serving . Lydia saw Snape eyeing the Gryffindors warily as well and was glad to know she was not imagining things. He was on to them as well… Of course HE was. He was their most popular target, everyone knew that. She hoped nothing happened this time. It was growing old very fast.  
Potter and Black seemed to be snickering under their breath as they watched the professor. It seemed as though they were having trouble trying to restrain their laughter.  
she narrowed her eyes, tense and wary. Something was going to happen at a Slytherin's expense once again. Of this there was no doubt.  
Finally they were set about the tasks of actually making the potion. Sirius and James quickly raised their hands once more.

"Professor?"  
l Slughorn turned his gaze on the young Gryffindor his big belly bouncing as his mustache wuffled.

"yes, Mr. Black? What is it?"  
Sirius coughed, trying to keep his face straight.

"You've made sure to check the ingredients that you've handed out this time?" He asked innocently, grey eyes dancing with merriment.  
Slughorn scowled, glaring at the youth.

"I have Mr. Black, and unless someone switched them while I blinked ,everything should be fine." he grumbled.

James sniggered as Lydia eyed them carefully, her hand faltering as she saw the looks on Sirius and James' faces.  
"Cause we wouldn't want another OWL test gone wrong, would we, Prongs?" he asked, turning to James with a mock serious face.  
"course not, Sirius." James agreed as Petigrew tried not to laugh to loudly. Lydia scowled and looked away, trying instead to focus on her potion. they were all talk...  
Remus sighed, shaking his head, though he offered the professor an almost apologetic look. Sirius continued.

"Just wanted to check before we had an accident, Professor," he said with a grin.  
And with a loud BANG Lydia was thrown across the room and slammed hard against the wall, slumping in a sitting position on the floor, smoke rising lazily from her robes. Instantly she regretted not hexing the marauders into oblivian on the train. She should have known better than to fall for their little prank…  
As soon as that happened, Sirius and James burst into a hysterical laughing fit, nearly falling out of their seats at the sight of the expression on the Slyhterin girl's face as she sat there, stunned and embarrassed. Peter chuckled stupidly as the rest of the Gryffindors joined in the joke. Humiliating Slytherins was always great fun.  
Lydia gave a soft groan and struggled to her feet, favoring one arm and bearing a bloody nose, glaring balefully at the laughing Gryffindors.  
Professor Slughorn moved to her quickly, his great walrus face creased with genuine worry

. "Go to the hospital wing, if you please Miss Halliwell, and have that taken care of..." He looked around the room, avoiding looking at Potter and Black. His eyes landed on... "Mr. Snape, please accompany her." And at that a new fresh wave of laughter filled the room.  
Lydia nodded and tried to stem the flow of blood from her nose as Snape silently approached her. She cast one last look at the Gryffindors to see if Lana was in on the joke, and to see who all needed to be hexed when their backs were turned.  
Lana was shaking her head, looking rather like she wanted to disappear. That mixed with wanting to beat Sirius with a broom, though she seemed to be restraining herself well.  
Squaring her shoulders and lifting her chin, Lydia strode from the room, confident the Marauders would at least get detention. Slughorn, head of Slytherin, would not let the affront to one of his favorite students go unpunished.


	4. A Pretty Guilt Trip

As soon as she had gone, Slughorn turned to the remaining class, face going red.

"Potter! Black! Detention for a week. And anyone else not working on their potion in one minute will join them!"  
Feigning subdued expressions everyone went back to work, though they were all surprised at the anger in the usually genial face of "old Sluggy".  
The rest of the class passed without incident, the students not wanting to get in more trouble. Though the incident in potions would certainly be the topic of conversation and laughter for a while at least.  
"That was bloody Brilliant, Prongs!" Padfoot said, slapping James on the back as Peter snickered.

"Did you see the look on her face when she went flying?" Pettigrew asked gleefully.  
"Course we did, mate. That's why we did it. Ah... it's worth the detention..." Sirius added wiping an invisible tear from his eye. James only laughed harder.  
Lupin shook his head slightly.

"She could have been hurt realy bad." He said softly, glancing over his shoulder as if he expected her to pounce at him from the shadows of the dungeon.  
"She's a Slytherin. I'm sure it didn't hurt anything more than her ego," James countered unconcernedly, though it didn't seem to comfort Lupin much.  
Peter snickered again, delighting in the game.

"Besides." Sirius added. "She-"

Lupin cut him off.

"Had it coming? Please, Padfoot. you say that every time, but the most she did was get you back for cursing her and ruining her exam."  
Sirius opened his mouth but said nothing and frowned, seeming for a moment to reconsider his actions... Finally,

"You need to lighten up, Moony, otherwise no one will like you..." he said with a chuckle.  
Lupin fell silent and averted his gaze. That was exactly what he was afraid of...  
James wrapped an arm around Remus' shoulder.

"Aw, c'mon Moony. It was all for fun. She wasn't seriously hurt or anything. It's all fine, right?"

He nodded, forcing a smile.

"You're going to have to watch your back now, though. She was pissed." He said.  
"That's why I have mates like you! To help watch my back for me!" Sirius said gleefully. "And most of the other Gryffindors," he continued as several passed.  
They all waved and grinned at the marauders, a few of the girls giggling, their cheeks flushing as Sirius winked at them.  
"Terribly mature, boys. Did it take you all week to think that one up?" a voice asked from behind them.  
They whirled to see the red head that James had been sweet on for years. She was tall and willowy with vividly green eyes. It was easy to see why James had been crushing on her, even when her full lips were drawn into a severe scowl.

"Alright there, Evans?" He asked, running his hand through his hair and moving towards her.  
"All right enough, Potter. Is this a new record? One week into school and already you get detention?"  
"I've been trying to break it for ages." he said with an unconcerned shrug.  
"You're so dumb sometimes. And you three!" She muttered, pointing a finger at the other Marauders. "I just hope Professor Slughorn has something horrible planned for you two," she said, directing the last comment at James and Sirius.  
Lupin bowed his head and Sirius barked out a laugh. "Can't be anything we've never done before, Evans." He said, eyes glinting as he watched a number of girls walk by. Lily rolled her eyes, moving to join the group.

"Just watch your backs."  
"See ya later Evans." James said with a grin, running his hand through his hair again. It looked as though he had not taken in a word of her scolding, judging by the glazed look in his brown eyes.  
She waved her hand though seemed to not notice him again after the girls started talking and giggling.  
James watched her go a bit longer as they made their way to the grounds for lunch.

"Where do you suppose Lana is?" Lupin asked softly as they blinked in the sunlight.  
"Why do you want to know?" Sirius asked with a snicker, elbowing James softly.  
Lupin's cheeks colored slightly and he shrugged as they took their customary seats by the lake.  
"She'll probably hunt Sirius down to chew him out. She seems to like ordering you around, Padfoot," Pettigrew stated, barely hiding the fact that he relished the thought of someone putting Sirius Black in his place.  
He shrugged unconcernedly.

"She's had a crush on me for years." he said with a smirk.  
Lupin rolled his eyes, sighing deeply. He said that about every girl ever mentioned in his presence…and most of the time it was true.

"What girl hasn't?" He asked sarcastically.  
"That Halliwell." James promptly answered with loud laugh. Sirius barked a laugh again.

"Thankfully." Peter feigned a shudder.

"She reminds me of your cousin." He said. Sirius actually did shudder.

"Don't remind me."

James patted his shoulder consolingly, as Lupin pulled out a book, as he was wont to do when a conversation turned away from a topic he felt comfortable discussing.  
The break period began passing slowly, James taking the Snitch he'd already nicked from the box and fiddled around, letting it go and catching it.

"So what are our plans for this te-?" Sirius began asking before he was interrupted by a loud,

"Sirius Black!"  
They all turned guiltily to regard the figure stalking towards them, looking for all the world like a saber tooth tiger despite her pretty face and kind brown eyes.  
"The bloody hell is wrong with you Black!" Lana shrieked, coming straight to him, her nose nearly pressed to his.  
"It was only a bit of fun." he said, trying his best winning smile and taking a prudent step back.  
"A bit of fun? Involving someone possibly getting seriously hurt! Oh that's bloody hilarious!" She fumed, fists clenched at her sides.  
"she's a Slytherin, and she DID curse Sirius." Peter said offhandedly.  
"After he attacked her!" Lana countered, turning on the smaller boy.  
He winced and took a step back.

"He had his back turned." James pointed out.  
"What had she done to you before that?" Lana asked calmly. Sirius cast his gaze downward.

"nothing.." he admitted grudgingly.  
"Nothing. So the attack on the train was unprovoked. You bloody git! The only one who seems to have any brains in this group is Remus!" she spat.  
Lupin seemed to be trying very hard to disappear behind his book as all this was going on, and what little that could be seen of his face had flushed scarlet.  
"Except if he chose to use them he would be trying to convince you to stop!" She said, scowling.  
He hunched his shoulders slightly and pulled the book up higher to hide his face completely as Sirius and James looked at each other sheepishly and Pettigrew made little circles in the ground with his shoe. It wasn't as though he hadn't tried to…but…what if he pushed to far and they decided he was no fun, decided they didn't want a friend like him…?  
"Sometimes I really don't understand your motives, guys..." she said, taking a seat finally and shaking her head sadly.  
Lupin glanced up from his book and offered her some lunch, expression apologetic. She sighed, offering him a smile.

"Thank you."  
He smiled a bit in return and put his book away as James and Sirius continued their posturing as Evans and her friends strolled by. Lana snickered.

"Boys will be boys I guess," she muttered, shaking her head.  
Lupin grinned as well, raising his glass of Pumpkin juice in silent accord.

"And yet, you don't do that..." she whispered to him, voice appreciative.  
"I know I would get slapped." he said softly, chuckling.  
"By who?" she asked, seeming slightly offended. He shrugged.

"Any girl I tried to flirt with. I'm hopeless."  
"You just need confidence. Lots of girls are interested in you, I'm sure." He raised his eyebrows slightly.

"Really? Who?" he asked in bewilderment. With a sigh, she shrugged.

"Lots of girls talk..." she said, brow furrowed.  
He nodded, taking a bite out of his sandwich and chewing, gaze wandering slightly across the grounds.

"I hope Halliwell's alright." He said, looking up at the castle.  
Her brow furrowed more.

"Sirius can't've done that much harm, otherwise I'd never talk to him again..."  
He grinned.

"After you were done shouting that is." He remarked playfully.  
She offered a mischievous grin smile, looking back at Sirius.

"For some reason, shouting at him feels good..."  
"He needs it, I'm sure." Lupin said softly. "Sometimes I wonder if he has a conscience."  
She eyed him carefully, before nudging him in the shoulder gently.

"Everything's fine, so cheer up, Mr. Mopey Face." He chuckled and shoved her back lightly.

"If you say so."  
"Good," she said with a wink, rising from the spot. He eyed her curiously.

''Where are you going?" he asked. She looked back at him with an equally curious look.

"Why are you so interested?" She asked, giving him a shrewd look. He shrugged. "Just…wondering. it seems awful soon to be leaving."  
"Well, I wasn't leaving. I was just going to finish ranting at Black for your information, Remus Lupin."  
He blushed slightly but waved at her imperiously. "Continue." He said, fighting back a laugh.  
"You're cute when you blush like that," she said turning her attention to Padfoot and Prongs. He chuckled slightly but made no reply, instead busying himself with his lunch. She sighed again, shaking her head. Maybe he'd never get it. He chanced a look up at her. When would he work up the nerve to tell her...no...it was better if he didn't. when, no, if she found out he was a monster...  
Lana sighed. At least if he wasn't interested, she could figure out some reason why from Sirius, whom she now stalked toward. Sirius flinched and took a step back upon her approach, his ears still ringing from her last tirade.  
"I just want you to know, Black, that I find you annoying and swear to never speak to you again if you don't straighten up!" She said, arms crossed threateningly, eyes narrowed. He looked at her silently for a moment, seeming to consider her words.

"I'll never be matey with slytherins." he grumbled, defiant to the end. It was a brilliant joke. She just didn't get it.  
"I don't expect that... but you don't have to bother them if they've never bothered you either!" She pressed, her face set and her eyes flashing dangerously.  
He sighed and nodded, running his hand though his dark hair nervously. He hated it when she looked at him like that. It made him feel like agreeing to anything.

. "Alright. I'll leave Haliwell alone."  
She moved toward him again and wrapped him in a hug.

"What a good boy you are!" she said with a chuckle.  
He grinned and winked at her. He still had plenty of Slytherins to pick on yet...


	5. The Half Blood Prince

Lydia pursed her lips against the pain in her arm and tried not to look back at Snape, who undoubtedly thought she was an idiot for falling for Black's little trick.  
"You'll be all right in a bit dear, don't worry," Madam Pomfrey said as she watched her facial expression. "I'll check back on you in a moment." She nodded wordlessly and pulled a handkerchief from her pocket, wiping the blood from her face with her good hand and trying not to look too upset.  
"Least you're all right, Halliwell," Snape muttered, glancing up at her now.  
She nodded absently, startled by the sound of his voice. He had not spoken up till this point.

"I'll get them. So help me. They'll be sorry." She muttered quietly.  
"I'll help." He said, his voice barely above a whisper. He refused to make eye contact and his face seemed a bit more flushed than usual. He must really want to get them back…She glanced at him, slightly surprised by the offer.

"you will?"  
"Course. You know anyone else with a vendetta against those two?"  
"Good point." she murmured, looking away, still embarrassed. How could that happen to her, in potions of all classes, and in front of everyone in her year too...  
"And I know some pretty good spells..." He added, more to himself than her. she glanced back at him. She wondered why she had never noticed him before. It wasn't as if he was not attractive, and he was clever too, and yet...he was so quiet, so...She didn't know what he was. He saw her looking at him and raised a dark eyebrow.

"What?"  
"nothing." She murmured quickly. "just thinking." She added, looking away.  
He looked as though he was about to ask her something, but Madam Pomfrey returned out at that moment.

"Take a swig of this, and everything should be fine in a few minutes. Then it's back to class for you two!"  
She nodded and drank down the potion, grimacing at the taste and the stabbing pain in her arm as the bone mended itself. She gritted her teeth and closed her eyes, trying to keep from crying out. It was as if her arm was breaking several times all over again. Stupid Black! Stupid Potter! Oh she would get them for this! Several quite minutes passed as Madam Pomfrey watched her carefully. Finally;

"Alright, Halliwell, you're free to go. And thank you for coming with her." The med witch added, casting a matronly smile Snape's way. He muttered something unintelligible, not looking at either of them. He must have really wanted to leave…  
Lydia nodded her thanks to both Madam Pomfrey and Snape and made her way for the door, wishing the day would hurry up and get over with. Snape followed at her heels.

"Where're you going?"  
She shrugged.

"Back to Sluggy's class. I didn't get the homework...and then.." she trailed off and shrugged again. He nodded.

"Me either."  
She cast him a sideways glance, expression unreadable, may as well give it a shot, right? "join me for lunch?" she found herself asking.  
He opened his mouth to respond but thought a moment too long and shook his head. "No. I have to go to the library and look some things up."  
She nodded and fell silent again. She hadn't expected him to accept anyway...  
They made their way to Slughorn's class and Snape, seeming lost in thought, didn't speak much. Lydia gave up trying to make conversation and quickly got the assignment from the potions master. She had come to the conclusion that Snape did indeed think her an idiot for falling for the prank even after last term...  
"Maybe I'll see you around more," Snape said quietly as they went their separate ways, though Lydia thought the formality sounded forced, more so than usual. She nodded.

"yeah, see you." She said, offering a small smile as she made her way towards the great hall.

The students were all talking amongst themselves. Not only had rumor spread about what had happened to Lydia but there was rumor about what happened after. And it seemed intriguing to say the least. Lydia ignored them, striding to her customary seating place, curled up in the shade of an old oak tree. She tried very hard to ignore the points and whispers, the glances and the snickers. What did people think happened between her and Snape? Did they think they were off in the dungeons snogging?

She gave a hiss of mirthless laughter at the thought. That's the last thing he would probably want to do with her. She saw a few students animatedly reenacting her brief flight in the potions room and wondered if it was time for a tactical retreat to the Slytherin common room. Before she could make any decisions however, a single

tawny owl, one seeming to be from the school flew through the high

windows and moved toward her. She started slightly.

She NEVER got mail.. The large bird didn't even stop, dropping the letter from

it's beak, the green envelope seeming plain, with no writing upon it. Tentatively she slit the envelope with one black

lacquered nail, waiting for the worst.

Dear Miss Halliwell,

I do not know quite why I am writing

to you, except that I have recently been overcome with the thought that

I must send you a letter. For a while now, I have been thinking of you,

though I doubt whether you know it. I have admired your beauty and wit, though I know I am unworthy of your affection. At least I can take comfort in knowing I may get a glimpse of you each day. For the sake of briefness, I simply wanted you to know that I truly hope to talk to you again.

Thinking of you,

The Half-Blood Prince

She read the letter with a quizzical expression. Half Blood Prince? Who was this person and why would they be interested in her of all people? She bit back a sigh and rose to her feet. The dungeons would offer the seclusion she needed to think on this new and possibly damaging letter. It was all probably some elaborate joke anyway...

"Whacha got there?" came a familiar voice in her ear. She tensed, instinctively clutching the letter to her chest with one hand as she reached for her wand. Black gave her an innocent look, lower lip sticking out, grey eyes large.

"I just wanted to apologize, Halliwell."

"get away from me, Black."S he hissed, spinning away from him and walking faster, her dark hair fanning out behind her. Why couldn't they just leave her alone?

"I'm dead serious!" he said, following her.

"You will be soon if you don't leave me alone."

"Aw, c'mon! I'm being honest here!"

"And so am I. leave me alone!" She snapped.

"But I'm sorry!" He said, moving after her.

"I don't care!" She growled, turning to face him with her wand out.

He stopped, hands up in the air in a non-threatening manner.

"Can't I even TRY to apologize?"

"no." She said bluntly. "The only reason you're even bothering with this is because your girlfriend told you to. You don't care that you broke my arm. You thought it was bloody brilliant! Get away from me!" He raised an eyebrow.

"Girlfriend?"

Lydia gave an indecipherable hiss and spun on her heel again, stalking away from the irritating Gryffindor.

But before she got far, another person snatched the letter from her hand quickly. Her face paled considerably and she snatched futilely for

it. But, Potter who was so much taller than her, was already moving away at a high speed, reading it.

"Give it back!" She snarled, stalking after him, panic rising in her throat.

"Padfoot! You'll never believe this, mate!"

"what is it, Prongs?" Sirius asked, giving his friend his full attention, suddenly very interested.

"HALLIWELL HAS A SECRET ADMIRER!" He practically bellowed, acting as though Black wouldn't have heard had he not just

announced it to the whole of the School. Lydia felt her face go scarlet as a number of students gathered round.

"Who'd like HER?" one asked with a harsh laugh.

"Some git calling himself the Half-Blood Prince," Potter replied, just as loud.

Lydia was shaking as a group of students barred her path to Potter, jeering and laughing. "Half Bood? Is he mad? She's a Pureblood!" One said

derisively. "She's too good for him!" He added with more laughter and a smirk

in her direction.

Black was on the ground, pounding his fists as he howled with laughter. This had

turned out better than expected. Lydia watched helplessly as Potter read the letter out

loud, pausing to let the students laugh heartily. When he finished he cast her a superior smirk.

She stood a moment with her head bowed, tears welling in her eyes. She moved slowly and deliberately towards him, and tore the letter from his hands.

"I hate you." She said bitterly before fleeing .And never before had she meant it as much as now.

"Awww! Prongsie! She hates you!" Sirius said mockingly.

The only response heard from Lydia was a strangled sob as she darted into the castle.

The other two Marauders watched the whole thing, Peter laughing loudly and calling out "Freak" before she had disappeared.


	6. Lupin's Leap

**Author's Note**: As you already may have notied, I took down these chapters for furhter editing not too long ago. Unfortunately chapter Six was lost. It's a problem that shall be remidied, I assure you, until then, please forgive me and my computer goblins. they were hungry and I Had no caffine in my system. Please enjoy the rest of the Fic, and don't forget to leave a review, as I have very low self esteem P

Lady Lloth

It was now October, the Hogwarts grounds covered in a layer of glittering frost, the air was crisp and cool and the evening sky was clear and sharp. It was the first Hogsmeade weekend of the term and the marauders were seated at their customary table in the three broomsticks, waiting for Lana's arrival, Sirius looking a bit more subdued than usual after his latest berating. he hadn't spoken to Haliwell singletime sine the incident with the love letter, having vowed to keep his word and keep Lana from acting the saber tooth tigress.

"you're going to have to tell her where you go every month

sooner or later Moony." James was saying. Remus almost choked on his Butterbeer. "Why?" he sputtered, eyes wide. "It's not like that'll prove anything."

"No, but she's getting suspicious," James continued, undaunted. "And If you want her to go out with you you'll have to be honest." He said, as if he was an expert on affairs of the heart.

"Oh yeah. That conversation will go well. 'Lana, before we go out, I wanted to tell you something. I'm a werewolf.' Yea...and now I'll tell you what would happen next. She'd run off screaming."

"She would not. She really likes you Moony. But if you keep shying away she'll give up." James countered earnestly.

"Or she really will go after Padfoot," Peter said with a

wink at Sirius. Sirius merely shrugged.

"I don't know if I can handle the yelling." He said with a sigh.

"She probably wouldn't yell as much. I think you just frustrate her. But I think she likes that too..." Peter said, seeming oblivious to the previous conversation. Sirius merely shrugged again, mind elsewhere as he looked around the three broomsticks. Wouldn't be so bad really, but one look at the expression on Lupin's face changed his mind.

"Just go on and tell her moony." He said bracingly.

"I have no idea how," he said lamely.

"Take her to the coffee shop and say : Ever wonder why everyone calls me Moony?" Lupin gave a weak laugh.

"Yea. Maybe..." he said with a sigh, drinking more of his Butterbeer.

"What's up with you, Padfoot?" James asked after a minute.

"Nothing. Just bloody exhausted after those rounds of detention."

James raised an eyebrow.

"Really? I didn't think they were that bad."

"you weren't getting yelled at by Lana." Sirius shot back with his barking laugh.

"No.. But Evans wasn't too happy either. But you're sure

that's it?" He nodded absently, sipping his butterbeer, pointedly

looking away from Haliwell as she moved to a table by herself in he back

corner of the pub.

"Why do girls take so long anyway?" Sirius asked after a

Moment, trying to get everyone's attention off of himself for once.

Lupin and James both shrugged as Peter eyed Lydia beadily, not yet willing to admit the game was over so far as she was

concerned.

"Look, she's here!" James said, looking pointedly at Lupin, as Lana strode into the pub. Lana's brown eyes searched the pub a moment before spotting her the group she was searching for. They all waved, Lupin motioning to a seat where a butterbeer already waited for her.  
"Sorry I'm late, all. Got held up at Honeydukes."  
"No worries." James said as he sipped his butterbeer. Lupin nodded, looking at a burn spot on the table while Peter and Sirius looked as though they were expecting something, Peter tapping his fingers absently on the table. Lana's brow furrowed. "Whats the matter with you four?" She asked curiously, her butterbeer halfway to her lips.  
" Moony has something he needs to tell you, but he's too chicken." Sirius said unconcernedly. A grin came to her face, expression half worried, half excited as she looked at Remus, expectantly. It had sure taken him long enough. He offered a weak smile. He was looking Ill again, like he did before he disappeared every month  
"You feeling all right?" she asked, smile faltering.  
He sighed.

"Not really...can we go somewhere private so we can...talk..?"  
She bit her lip a moment, eyes wandering to the other three as though they had been in on some sort of conspiracy.

"Course, Remus."  
He smiled, hands trembling as he grabbed his butterbeer and rose to his feet, his chair scraping with unusual clarity on the wooden floor. She followed, grabbing her own mug and following him.

"What's wrong?"  
He offered a weak smile. "nothing.." He said, trying to sound confident. "yet." He thought to himself as they approached an expanse of trees and grass tucked away behind Hogsmeade.  
"Talk to me," she said, placing a gentle hand on his shoulder, a comforting smile appearing on her face. He smiled a bit wider at her touch, pale cheeks coloring slightly.

"I've...liked you a lot for a long time...but…there's something...you should know.."  
"It can't be bad. Because I like you too. I was just wondering when you were going to ask. If you were even interested."  
"Of course I am!" he said fervently, but backed away a bit, looking almost panicked.  
"Then what's wrong?" she asked, brow furrowing at his unusual behavior, moving after him. He sighed and rolled up his sleeve, revealing a rather angry, ugly scar. It looked like something had tried to rend the flesh from his bone.  
"What happened!" She asked, worry in her voice as she moved forward, hand reaching toward it.  
"When I was…eight I was lost in the woods outside my home...and I came upon a…a wolf.."  
She gasped, eyes widening as things were putting themselves together in her head. He swallowed and moved to withdraw his arm, looking away and running a hand through his hair. At least she hadn't started screaming… She blinked, if not simply to stop herself from staring then to also get her brain to think of something.

"So..." her voice was trembling. "You're a... werewolf?" she asked, the last word low, as if she was begging him to tell her 'no', that it was a joke being played on her by the marauders, but he nodded, still not looking at her. Her mouth opened and closed a few times, like a stranded fish fighting to breathe. Finally, with an almost apologetic tone to her voice, she spoke.

"I... have to go..." she managed. "Homework for potions."  
He nodded, turning his back to her.

"of course." He murmured, trying to keep his voice steady. "I probably won't see you for a few days."  
Her eyes instinctively moved toward the sky.

"Course..." she murmured. "See you, then."  
He nodded and waited until she was gone before huddling under the tree and holding his head in his hands. He would have to get to the shrieking shack soon.  
"Psst!"  
He looked up sharply, eyes wary. Had anyone heard? Would he be kicked out of Hogwarts now that the secret was out..?  
"Moony!"  
"what is it?" he asked, a bit calmer now that he recognized the voice  
"How'd it go?" James asked, moving toward him from behind a large tree.  
"Well she didn't scream." He said dully. Sirius moved toward him.

"Didn't go well, mate?" He asked unnecessarily, though his expression showed he felt bad about it already. He shook his head.

"She's scared of me." He muttered with a self deprecating smile, suddenly looking much older than fifteen. They all watched him silently before Peter spoke up. "But what did you really expect?" he asked before he, though he clamped his hands over his mouth as soon as the words left it. Lupin snapped a gaze on him, his expression caught somewhere between anger and despair. Sirius cuffed the smaller boy upside the head.

"He's right though. " Lupin said softly before turning away. "I'll catch you mates later. I have to get to the shack."  
"We'll meet you!" James said as they watched him go. He waved a hand absently as he left, not turning back to face them. Once he was gone, James rounded on Peter, expression livid.

"The bloody hell was that comment about!" Peter shrank away. "I didn't mean it!" he squeaked. "It jst slipped!"  
"Then you shouldn't have said it! Git!" Sirius said, arms crossed over his chest.  
Peter hung his head and shoved his hands into the pockets of his robes as they trudged back tot he three broomsticks. He stopped short however as he noted the familiar whisp of a girl just coming out of the pub.  
"What?" James asked, obviously, the other two were too busy to notice at first.  
he pointed at the girl tucking a green envelope into her bag, fumbling with a rather large book. Maybe Haliwell could divert their attention away from his slip…


	7. Pretty Little Parselmouth

Sirius seemed to brighten instantly.

"Got another love letter, Haliwell?"  
She stiffened slightly but made no reply, making sure her book was safely in her bag before regarding the three remaining marauders.

"And If I do?" She asked coolly. A small smile tugging at her lips.  
"Just thought I'd ask. You seemed to be smiling a lot." He said, and indeed there seemed to be a slow change in the Slytherin girl's demeanor since she had started getting those letters.

She grinned mirthlessly, striding forward, her eyes glinting strangely as she wrapped her arms around Sirius's neck.

"And why shouldn't i?" She asked, her voice a low purr as something cold and sinuous slid from her sleeve to wrap around the marauder's throat, a slender, darting tongue flicking from between scaled lips. He raised an eyebrow, moving swiftly away from her.

"Somebody slip a love potion in your butterbeer, Haliwell?" James asked as he watched, expression caught somewhere between concern for his friend and loathing for the strange girl and her venomous pet.  
"Those things are poisonous you know!" Sirius stammered as she moved towards him again.

"Only if they bite you." She chuckled as the viper hovered, half in her sleeve and half out, eyeing the three boys intently, as she stuck out her lower lip out in a cruel parody of a pout.  
"That's not funny," Sirius muttered, not afraid, but seeming almost nervous around the girl. After all, unlike the werewolf he hung out with every month, he didn't know what this crazy person before him would do. She grinned.

"he wont bite." she assured them softly as the snake wound it's way up her arm to settle around her neck like a piece of living jewelry.

"Knowing you, he just might."  
The snake raised it's head lazily an she ran a finger along it's head.

"Not unless I tell him to." She said lightly as the reptile cuddled into her hand like a housecat.  
"Told you she was a freak," Peter muttered.  
She narrowed her eyes.

"I'd watch your tongue if I were you, Pettigrew." She hissed, and the snake hissed as well, raising its head angrily.  
"No need for that, Haliwell," James said, turning to the other too. "We've got to get back up so we can meet Moony, anyway," he told them pointedly, looking for an excuse, any excuse to get away from this frightening and possibly vengeful girl.  
She gave them all a sweet smile and turned away, dark hair fanning out behind her as she strode towards the dark forest.  
"Freak," Peter muttered again as they made their way toward the castle. A low hiss from the ground at his feet made him jump, and another sleek green viper followed the Slytherin girl.  
"Just shut up, Wormtail," Sirius said, looking back at her a moment before leaving.

Lydia sat beneath a large tree, both snakes cradled in her hands as she planted light kisses on their scaled noses.

"Thanks for the help, boys." She hissed in their tongue, smiling to herself as she watched them slide away gracefully through the grass.  
"Interesting." Came a familiar drawling voice from the trees to her left. She glanced up slightly, tensed suddenly. Lucius Malfoy was leaning casually against her tree.  
"Hello Lucius." She said softly, affecting the appearance of one completely at ease.  
"You're a Parselmouth, are you?" he asked, a grin on his handsome face.  
"Yes." She replied as another viper curled around her wrist. "Surprised?"  
"Intrigued. I always knew you were different, special, but I never realized this." He breathed, studying her with newfound interest. She raised an eyebrow at him.

"And now that you do know?" she asked, ever the cautious one around serpents like him. He was far more dangerous than her scaled friends, they both knew it. Well…she could play that game as well as any…  
"I'm just curious. You have a rare gift, Lydia."  
She shrugged.

"It comes in handy, I suppose." She said casually, eyes on the snake as it entwined itself about her arm, it's gaze on hers. She couldn't let her pride in her gift cloud her judgment, not with the lord of all Hogwarts intrigue standing next to her.  
"There are many things you could do with that." He purred, smiling almost warmly at her.  
"like what?" She pressed. He had something to gain from this conversation, and she was going to make him tip his cards for her. He shrugged casually, taking a seat close beside her. 'ooh' she thought to herself. 'Narcissa wouldn't like this at all!' The snake regarded him warily and Lydia stroked its back, murmuring words of comfort in a soft, sibilant language that sounded like a light breeze.  
"But there are rumors." He continued, undaunted by the serpent's baleful eyes. She glanced up at him as the snake settled into her hands like a sleepy kitten.

"Rumors, Lucious?" She asked innocently.  
"About the things someone with your talent could do."  
"Are you referring to the Chamber of Secrets?"  
"So you know!" He said gleefully, clapping his hands together.  
"I've heard stories, nothing more." She said dismissively.  
"I know. They're true."  
"And you're suggesting i go into it and release the monster?"  
"If there was ever anyone you felt like... disposing of... at this school."  
She furrowed her brow slightly, seeming to consider his words.  
"Of course, if you have no one in mind, don't even think on it. But if there was someone..."  
"Do you know how I can find this chamber?" She asked softly.  
"Possibly. Who are you thinking of?"  
She smiled a bit.

"That, lucius, you will have to find out later." She said coyly. His grin matched hers.

"I can help you."  
"Tell me where to find the chamber."  
"You've heard of Moaning Myrtle, I would assume."  
She nodded, crinkling he nose in remembered annoyance.  
"In her bathroom, I believe, but no guarantees."  
She nodded, dropping the snake casually in his lap, part joke, part warning.

"Thanks Lucius." She said with a cold smile. He started slightly, but seemed not terribly concerned.

"If you need help!"  
She waved a hand unconcernedly and kept walking. If she needed help, he was the last person she would ask, and he wouldn't dare retaliate if she had the Monster of Salazaar Slytherin's Chamber of Secrets at her beck and call. The snake hissed once and then shot into the darkness.  
With a wicked grin on his face, Lucius rose to his feet, watching the girl disappear before deciding to head back to the castle himself.

Lydia strolled unconcernedly through the corridors, up flights of stairs, humming to herself. Finally, she was getting what was her due. But, as she turned a corner, she bumped into something solid. She backed away quickly, hand going reflexively into her robes, reaching for her wand.  
Sirius looked down at her, worried, distracted, expression on his face.  
She gave a curt nod and moved to sidestep him. She had more important things to do than dwell on her vendetta against Bella's annoying cousin.  
"All right, Halliwell?" he asked, halting her movements as he noticed her.  
"Fine." she said tartly, something moving in her hair, a small green snake that had been holding her hair in a loose bun.  
"Listen, about earlier..." he muttered, seeming to find it hard-pressed to do what he was about to do.  
"yes?" she asked impatiently, raising one dark eyebrow slightly, crossing her arms. She really did not have time for this.  
"I wanted to apologize," he said, grey eyes meeting hers. Her expression flickered slightly.

"You did?" she asked, skepticism obvious in her voice.  
"Honestly," he said, brow furrowed as he considered her, watched the little green snake in her hair.  
"why?" she asked softly, suddenly seeming far less the Slytherin than a few moments ago.  
"why what?"  
"why would you want to apologize?"  
"Because, it's not right, what we've... I've done. Especially when you did nothing to initiate it."  
She offered a small smile.

"it's alright. I really don't care anymore." She said with a shrug.  
"Really?"  
She nodded.

"really. I have...other things that require my attention."  
"Well, I promise that we'll... well, if we don't leave you alone completely, we'll ease up. A lot," he said, offering her his hand.  
She eyed it warily for a moment. "You'll be sorry if you go back on your word." She warned him, eyes flashing dangerously before she accepted his hand.  
"I'm sure of it." He laughed a moment. "You certainly scared, Peter," he whispered.  
"That's nothing compared to what I could do." she assured him darkly.  
"Right. Well... I've got to go meet Moony," he said, eying her curiously. "See you."  
She nodded curtly and ducked into the girl's lavatory, snapping irritably at Moaning Myrtle as well. Suddenly an eerie silence descended upon the hall. He stared after her a moment, head tilted to one side before he shook himself like a dog shedding water and strode away to meet with Peter and James.


	8. Slytherin's Heiress

"What do you want?" Moaning Myrtle asked the girl before her.  
"I'm looking for something." Lydia snapped, her voice low as she peered around the Bathroom. Odd place to hide the chamber of secrets, really. Salazar Slytherin was either brilliant, or a pervert…  
"I guess you don't need my help. Rude!" she muttered before moving back to the stalls. "Even though I stay here!"  
She shook her head and pulled the snake from her hair. "Find me slytherin's mark. "She whispered to it, setting it on the floor and watching it search for her, it's slender body undulating gracefully, it's head lifted slightly to take in things she would miss if she was looking by herself.

"That language sounds familiar..." Moaning Myrtle said absently. Lydia glanced back at her.

"Really?" She asked excitedly. "Where did you hear it last?"

"Why do you care?" she cried. "You clearly didn't my help!"  
"I was only truing to make conversation while I waited." She said with a shrug. "I thought you might like that." It ws right before I died." Myrtle admitted, voice low.

"Do you remember everything about that day? It must have been awful.." She added, trying to appear sympathetic.  
"Oh yes! Olive Hornby was teasing me about my glasses and I came in here to get away!"  
"that's horrible." Lydia said softly. "I hate it when people tease me.." She added softly.

"it's awful!" Myrtle agreed fervently.

"What happened next, Myrtle?"

I was just sitting in my stall, crying when I heard a boy speaking just as you did now. And I opened my stall to tell him to leave. But I died."  
"where was he?" She asked softly, "before you died?"  
"I don't know! I wasn't paying that much attention to him except that he was in the girls lavatory!" She waved her hands comfortingly. "I'm sorry Myrtle." She said as her snake stopped by one of the sinks, calling urgently to her.

She approached the tap cautiously, peering at the spot where her snake was facing. Carved onto the tap was a small silver serpent.  
"Find anything interesting?" the morose ghost asked, floating behind her. Lydia flashed the Moaning Myrtle a dazzling smile. "you know, I think I have.." She murmured, running a finger along the mark of Salazaar Slytherin, her long dead ancestor.

Lucius Malfoy Strode into the Slytherin Common room with a wide smile on his pointed face. "Bella, Cissy! Round up everyone in our group. I have an announcement you will all enjoy immensely!" He said, his gaze sweeping those who were already present in the common room.

"Why?" Bellatrix asked, looking at the blonde boy curiously.  
His grin widened and he lowered his voice so only she could hear.

"I have found the heir of Slytherin." He proclaimed. She nearly fell out of her chair in surprise.

"you what! How!" She demanded. Lucius merely grinned

"Haliwell is a parslemouth.. It seems what the Haliwell line has claimed is true. She's a descendent of Slytherin himself. She's on her way to the chamber as we speak." He added, eyes shining. "Wonder which Mudbloods she'll go after first..."  
Bellatrix smiled wickedly.

"Doesn't matter." he said. "As long as mudbloods and half bloods are wiped fromt he school."  
Narcissa was listening intently too.

"Last time someone died..." she whispered excitedly

"This time more will." Lucius assured her as the rest of the house listened in, whispers spreading like strands of a spider's web.  
"Who'd you want to go?" One of the younger Slytherins asked Malfoy.  
He shrugged.

"Doesn't matter to me. all of them would be fine. We don't need any of those half bloods and mudbloods dirtying our school!" he said, and as soon as he finished speaking the door tot he common room swung open and Lydia entered, the hem of her robes damp with slime and something poisonous green clutched in her hand, a look of grim satisfaction on her face.

All the common room fell silent, eyes all on her as she entered. It seemed that no one dared to breath. She quirked one eyebrow at them. "What?" She asked with a slight grin, tossing the basilisk skin in their midst.

"Didn't think I'd be able to do it?"  
"What'd you do?" One asked breathlessly.

"I went into the Chamber of Secrets and met Slytherin's pet."  
"And?"  
She smiled and shrugged, seating herself by the fire, clearly enoying the attention. They all pressed around her.

"And?" They pressed. She motioned to the giant patch of snakeskin.

"what do you think?" She asked impatiently.  
"You didn't kill it!"  
"Why would I want to Kill such a lovely creature?"  
"Then what did you do?"  
"I spoke with it. We...ah..discussed what I may need done."  
"Which would be!" People were practically falling over each other to find out the answer.  
"that is for me to know, and my enemies to find out." She said, her emerald eyed gaze sweeping the common room. They all fell back cautiously, looking amongst themselves for support. Now that she had all of this power, what could they do? They would have to be careful and try to stay on her good side…given she had one…

She smiled sweetly at them before handing the basilisk skin to Snape.

"You could use this in that potion we discussed on the train." She said softly before moving towards the Girl's dormitories. He would HAVE to respect her now…Snape raised his eyebrows and swallowed nervously as he held the Basilisk skin in his hands. The rest of the Slytherins chuckled quietly, but instead of following the apparent Heir of Slytherin, they fell to muttering amongst themselves. Things had just gotten very interesting. Malfoy smiled broadly as he considered the best way to win over Haliwell, and Snape slunk quietly to the boy's dormitories, seeming lost in thought.


	9. Lovesick Lycantrhope

Down in the Slytherin Common room everyone was wispering amongst themselves about what she would do, especially tot he marauders, and also wondering what Snape had done to earn her favor, and how they could accomplish that. Lucius

Malfoy was looking quite pleased with himself.

"Who do you think'll go first?" Someone wondered aloud.

"Potter for certain, and your cousin Bella. Sorry to say

but he's a right blood traitor, that one."

"Like I care," the witch responded with a smirk. There was more laughter at this, and someone looked over at the boys' dorms.

"So what did HE do to get her to like him?" There was more chuckling as the slytherins exchanged meaningful glances, soon The chuckling erupted into outright howls of laughter as the other Slytherins began trying to think of ways to get he heir of

Slytherin to quietly "eliminate" their problems.

Lana was sitting outside by the lake during her break, seeming very interested in a book she'd read fifty times at least. She was pretending not to notice as The marauders, Pettigrew, Potter and Black at least, joined her, saying Lupin had to look up some things into he library, when they all knew that was completely untrue.

"Hi." She muttered awkwardly.

"Hey there." Sirius said, trying to be good natured

until this whole thing blew over and Lana and Lupin were off snogging like

they should be.

"How are you guys?" She asked cautiously, waiting for them to start berating her for her treatment of their best mate. Potter shrugged as Peter plopped down and began eating , as though nothing in the world was amiss.

"Alright. How bout yourself?" James asked, seating himself as

well.

"Good. Busy." She lied.

"You want us to leave you alone?" Sirius asked, sounding truly

concerned.

"No. I'm just reading," she muttered, looking almost timidly up at him.

"what are you reading?" James asked amicably , leaning close to have a

look.

"Nothing important," she replied, closing the book and returning it to her bag.

"Oh, Alright then." He said, and suddenly it seemed very awkward for the three boys to be sitting there with the girl who shot down their best mate.

"Why are you guys here," she asked softly, knowing full well how awkward it was from her end and simply imagining their point of view.

"We...We know you can't really think Moony's dangerous.."

Sirius said hesitantly.

"You know?"

They nodded almost guiltily.

"we were the ones who told im he had to tell you.." James admitted. She watched them carefully.

"And you don't think he's dangerous?"

"C'mon! The chocolate teapot?" Sirius asked with his trademark barking laugh, though it sounded a bit strained. "I mean, sure, he changes at night, but it's not

his fault...and the school takes precautions. .."

"So you three came to give me a guilt trip?"

"No...we just want you to give Moony a chance." Peter

said, not looking up. "We know you liked him before, and he's like you for ages!"

She looked at them sternly.

"What did you honestly expect me to do!"

Black's expression matched her own.

"We thought you'd be a little more understanding to be honest. Being a werewolf isn't exactly a walk in the park for him, you know."

"I never thought he would ask me..." she admitted slowly. "I Was getting tired of waiting."

"And when he does and tells you leave." James said with

an exasperated sigh. " All over a little bity thing like Lycanthropy. I'll never understand girls. Blood insane, the lot of them!"

"Well I didn't expect that being a bloody werewolf was stopping him from asking, you prat!" she said, clearly frustrated. The beginnings of shame welling in the pit of her stomach, overruling fear. Sirius made vehement shushing noises as a few students

walked by. The last think poor Moony needed was for the entire school to find out about his…illness.

"And now that you do know...?" He pressed. She frowned. "Why are you so interested in knowing the answer?" He shrugged.

"Cos I know it would be better than beating around the bloody bush...for all involved." She eyed him curiously.

"Honestly?"

They all nodded.

"I don't know."

James sighed and leaned against a tree while Sirius

looked thoughtful and peter looked like he wanted to disappear now that his food was gone and could no longer distract him from the uncomfortable confrontation. It was worse than when they had confronted moony and made him confess as to why he kept disappearing.

Lana ran a hand through her hair, shaking her head.

"It's a lot to take in, a lot to deal with." She whispered.

"yeah. I know." James said, offering a weak smile.

"Why don't we talk about something else?" Peter asked, fidgeting slightly.

Lana shook her head.

"I need to go find him. You guys know where he is?"

"hospital wing." Sirius said softly.

Her shoulders slumped a bit.

"Right..."

They waved halfheartedly, seeming lost in their own

thoughts, and it looked particularly painful for Sirius.

"what's the matter, Padfoot?" James asked after a moment. He shrugged.

"I dunno. It's just weird. I really thought she'd take it better than that."

He raised an eyebrow.

"That's all?"

he nodded, but before James could press any further, Peter gave them both a grin.

"I know what'll cheer you up, mates. Haliwell has another letter."

"How do you know?" Sirius asked after a moment.

He pointed to the figure of a small dark haired girl holding a now familiar green envelope sitting under a tree nearby.

"I have an idea."

ladyspace2004: James and Peter looked at him. "you do?" they asked in eager unison.

"This guy seems interested in her a lot..."

"yeah." They pressed, leaning forward.

"I just wonder who's writing these." Sirius said innocently.

"So how do you suppose we find out?" James asked matter

of factly, an eager gleam in his eye.

"I think... We need the map." Sirius said, a grin slowly spreading across his handsome face. James and Peter exchanged wide grins and leaned closer.

"When do you want to do it, Padfoot?"

"Maybe after Moony's all right."

"good plan. we'll need all the marauders for this little project." James said...

Lupin blew a low sigh and chewed halfheartedly

on his lunch. he would have to face them all again sooner or later... He placed his unfinished lunch back on his bedside table and leaned against the pillows of his bed, the fresh scratched he had inflicted upon himself stinging slightly.

The door creaked open, someone moving hesitantly toward Madam Pomfrey's office.

"Well of course." madam Pomfrey said brightly. "I think he'd love another visitor. He doesn't get nearly enough. It will be good for him." he heard her say, and he resisted the urge to hide under the covers.

"Behind the curtain?" the voice asked, and footsteps approaching indicated a nod of the head.

Lupin swallowed hard and tried to keep his face calm when he realized who the other voice belonged to. He could barely believe she would come see him at all...

Slowly she drew back the curtains and moved to his,

apparently sleeping, form. He kept his eyes closed and hoped she wouldn't stay

long. He already felt the beginnings of irrational shame in his stomach. She swallowed hard, taking a seat, guilt welling in her throat, her heart beating a violent tattoo against her throat..

"I'm sure you probably hate me right now..." she began slowly. "And I don't blame you."

He resisted the urge to open his eyes, unable to believe what he was hearing.

"But they said you were here, so I thought I should come

and say hi at least." She continued, and he knew instinctively who 'they' were.

He opened one eye carefully.

"you aren't afraid of me?" he asked, his voice barely audible.

She blinked. "You're awake?" She asked, surprised.

He offered a weak smile and slight nod.

"That makes this a bit more awkward." She mumbled, forcing a smile. He looked away.

"I'm sorry. I should have told you sooner."

"Not your fault."

He sighed.

"yes it is." He muttered. "It was me who never told you. I kept putting it off.."

"I wanted to apologize."

He glanced back at her.

"It's alright."" He said, not meeting her gaze.

"Not really."

He offered a small smile.

"Really it is." he insisted. " I kind of expect it when people find out. I'm lucky I'm even allowed here. If it wasn't for Dumbledore..."

"It was unfair of me."

"But how else were you supposed to react?" He asked with

a self deprecating smile. "Especially after everything everyone says about…people like me?"

"Still, I wasn't fair." She said, her guilt only growing at look of thinly veiled self loathing on his tired face. He fell silent. He couldn't argue with that, but somehow

he didn't feel right with her so sad.

"I want to say though, that, once you're out of here, if

you'd like to that is..." she swallowed. "This would have been easier

if you were asleep."

"I can pretend." He offered, trying his best to smile.

"No. But I really like you too." She said softly, wringing her hands. He did smile, and blushed a bit as well, looking away again, not even daring to hope.

"Especially... now... that you felt you could trust me with that secret."

Author's note: More to come, I promise!


	10. The Half Blood Prince Discovered

Lydia strode from the Dungeons to the Great Hall with her head held high, the majority of those in her house treating her with respect bordering on reverence now.  
The other Houses watched her curiously. Something definitely seemed to have improved her state of mind since the Marauders read her love letter aloud, leaving her in tears. They shuddered to think what kind of bloody revenge she had planned.  
She was smiling slightly to herself, seeming not to care as the now familiar green envelope was delivered.  
"What have you got there, Halliwell?" came a familiar cool drawl.  
"Just a bit of post." She said casually, tucking into her bag. She may not care that people knew she was getting love letters, but she preferred privacy when reading them.  
"You seem to be getting post like that a lot..." He said, seating himself next to her and pouring himself tea. She shrugged noncommittally.

"It keeps things interesting." She said, not meeting his eye. She would never tell him that she secretly wanted to meet this "Half Blood Prince"...  
"Enjoying it?" he asked, eyes shining. Again, she merely shrugged, choosing not to answer.  
"How do you know it's not another joke?"  
"It probably is, and when whoever this is tries to reach the punch line..."She paused and stroked the back of the viper that was resting around her neck. "I'll be ready."  
"I'm surprised you have so much control over them. That's not usual. How do you know they'll always listen?" he said, noticing the snake, seeming genuinely interested.  
"You don't know when they'll listen, but they seem to like me…and I give them things they cannot get on their own. It's a mutual arrangement."  
"Like what?" He pressed, his gaze on the deceptively docile serpent. He reached a hand towards it, but paused, looking to Lydia for permission. She nodded as she answered his question, and he too tentatively ran a finger over its head.  
"They are guaranteed meals, shelter and warmth, I have…companions.." She said, seeming to search for the right word to describe her scaled friends. "After what they are given, they are more than willing to run a few errands…frighten a few Gryffindors.." She trailed off, smiling to herself.  
"You are truly a special girl." He said, leaning close.  
"you're only saying that." She said, though she couldn't help but smile, not so much at his words, but at the marvelous turn of events, the power she commanded and the respect now given her.  
"You don't have any idea about who it may be?" She asked suddenly.  
"Not a clue," he said. "Though I'm sure a clever girl like yourself will... figure it out eventually."

She offered a cold smile and finished her coffee and rising from the table.  
"Good day to you then." He said, raising his cup in a small toast, a solicitous smile on his pale, pointed face. She nodded.

"You too, Lucius." She said before striding from the hall.  
Off to the side, Severus watched the entire thing with narrowed eyes and a severe scowl.  
"What's the matter, Severus?" Narcissa Black asked keenly. "You look like someone slipped something in your pumpkin juice." Beside her Bellatrix smirked, leaning forward to study the hook nosed youth. He scowled more at her and rose to his feet, leaving the Great Hall without another word. The two girls snickered slightly and scooted over to sit next to Lucius, eager to share the small bit of information with the ringleader of their little gang.  


Severus's scowl deepened as he headed toward the common room, stuffing something green further into one of his potions books, a look of utmost irritation on his sallow face. Across the hall, from underneath the invisibility cloak, James elbowed Sirius, unable to believe his luck. They had been ready to follow Haliwell all day, instead they found a lead to the identity to the git who had a crush on her.  
Seeming to change his mind mid-stride, Severus began heading toward the library, probably to study some more. James tugged Sirius by the arm. They could leave Remus with is new Girlfriend and fill Wormtail in later.

Silently as they could manage, they followed the greasy haired Slytherin barely able to contain their excitement. This was all too easy! Severus stopped a moment, turning around in the seemingly empty corridor, eyes wary behind his curtain of dark hair. The two Gryffindors froze, holding their breath, not even daring to blink too loudly. Severus moved forward, eyes searching the empty corridor. He Knew someone was there, he had heard their footfalls. Slowly he outstretched one hand not two feet beside the two marauders, feeling blindly.  
They leaned away, careful not to make a sound, how did he know they were there anyway?  
Barely seeming to breath, he sneered. He must have imagined it, but he could have sworn there was someone was following him. Sirius and James waited with bated breath until he was a few feet away before continuing the chase.  
Again Severus changed courses, as if trying to throw someone off, passing the library and moving higher still. But, they followed doggedly, they would discover the identity of Haliwell's admirer and run with that. Oh the havoc they could wreak...  
Up and up, though he kept a wary eye open, His eyes darting this way and that to make certain no one was following, though he couldn't shake that nagging feeling in the back of his mind, the feeling he was being watched, and very closely.  
They could barely contain themselves as they reached the owlery and hovered in the doorway to watch Snape a bit longer, making sure their suspicions were right before cornering the greasy git and humiliating him yet again. That never got old.  
Glancing around nervously, he found a completely different owl than the last one that had delivered the Half-Blood Prince's note. Quickly, he coaxed the disgruntled bird to come down and take the letter. It fidgeted incessantly as he tied the letter to it's leg, obviously unhappy about being woken up. It even went so far as to nip his finger when he tried to make it hold still. Ignoring his bleeding digit, he whispered a name to the owl and watched as it took off, green envelope fastened tightly to it's leg.  
Making sure they were blocking the exit, James and Sirius tugged off the invisibility cloak before Severus could turn around and see.

"Well this really is interesting, isn't it Padfoot?" James asked with a wicked grin.  
"Terribly interesting Prongsie. What's going on, Snivvlly?" Sirius echoed, stepping forward with his arms crossed casually over his chest. Severus scowled, jaw set defiantly as he backed away step.

"I don't think that's any of your concern." he said softly, dark eyes darting from one to the other.  
"No? But we can make it our business." Sirius assured him darkly, leaning close to the smaller boy. Instinctively Severus reached into his robes for his wand. He knew it was only a matter of time before he was discovered, but he would have preferred it happen some other way...  
"Ah, ah, ah." James said, wand at ready and pointed directly between the Slytherin youth's obsidian eyes. Severus looked from one to the other, itching to curse them both into oblivion. Sirius now drew his wand as well.

"So, you're the one sending the letter's to Halliwell?"  
He felt his cheeks color slightly and knew there was nothing he could do about it. Why had he even bothered? He would be nothing but a joke now that they had found out. Severus's blush was all the confirmation the Gryffindors needed.  
"How can we turn this situation to out advantage, Prongs, mate?" Sirius asked with a broad smile.  
"You know, Padfoot, I was wondering the same thing. Ever wonder what she'd do if she found out?" He asked, grinning wickedly at Severus all the while.  
"I don't know. Maybe she'd like it..."  
"Can't have that, now can we?" James asked, pointing his wand at Severus , who had made a desperate move for the exit, and performed the leg-locker curse. He snickered in a self satisfied manner as the hook nosed Slytherin keeled over, landing hard on his face.

"We could always help the next few letters." Sirius offered, glancing unconcernedly down at Severus, moving his foot subtly to pin down his wand as it rolled from his grip.  
"Sounds like a plan." James agreed, reaching into Severus's forgotten bag and pulling out a fistful of green envelopes. "Shall we then?"  
"Oh definitely." Sirius said with relish.  
Laughing and surreptitiously bundling up the invisibility cloak, James withdrew a quill and ink from his own bag, seating himself on the angrily spluttering Severus's back.  
"Snivvlly's handwriting. Can you manage mate?" Sirius asked, taking a seat as well, and non too gently either.  
"hmm...I'm sure I could...If I had help.." He said, grabbing some of Severus's homework from his bag and studying it carefully as he wrote.  
"What to write..."  
"My dearest Lydia..."James began, batting his eyes in a cruel parody of one in love. "You're a right attractive little slag…and the things I'd like to do!..."  
"Snogging would be a start. Write how he wants to snogg her senseless!"  
"And then we could move the action to the dungeons.." By this time Severus was beside himself with fury. It was bad enough they had found out, did they really need to make her hate him when she already seemed barely aware of his existence!  
"Stop wiggling, Snivvlly, you're making this hard to write." James said, sniggering.  
He fell silent and rested his forehead against the cool floor. He could drop out. His mother would be disappointed perhaps, maybe he could transfer to Durmstrang...  
he wouldn't have to deal with this any more, nad more importantly, he wouldn't have to face Lydia. James was still reading aloud the list of offensive things "Snape" wanted to do to Lydia, writing all the while. Sirius was throwing in his own ideas which caused James to laugh.  
"Granted, Prongs, these things wouldn't be too bad to do to other people too," Sirius said with a cheeky smirk.

'Yeah, but not with Haliwell.." James retorted, snorting. "Honestly, Snivvely, I don't much care for your taste in girls."  
Near the end Snape was actually fighting back tears. She would hate him for certain now, and he didn't doubt they would reveal his identity to her conveniently after she had received their little letter. Why did this always have to happen to him? What did he do to deserve this? he never should have sent her those letters in the first place. All they did was make them both miserable anyway...  
"We still gotta sign it the Half-Blood Prince." James nodded as Sirius looked down at Snape. "Half-Blood Prince?" He asked with a snort of laughter.  
Snape said nothing, looking as though her was willing himself to dissapear.  
"You're a half-blood?" Potter pressed, sounding surprised.  
"obviously." Severus said, his voice barely audible.  
"Interesting thought."  
"shut up." He spat. He had made his decision. After they had left he would write home and beg to be transferred to Durmstrang.  
"I think we're done here, Padfoot," James said as he signed the letter with a flourish.  
"Agreed, Prongsie." Sirius said, tying the letter to the leg of an overexcited barn owl. "Shall we go see the results of our hard work?"  
"We shall. But first, to make sure Snivvelus doesn't bother us..."  
Snape closed his eyes resignedly. He knew this was coming. Maybe Lydia wouldn't find him...  
"Just a simple charm to keep you still for a bit." James assured him in a devastatingly accurate impression of Madam Pomfrey comforting a nervous patient.  
Sirius pointed his wand at Snape now as well.

"on three then, mate?"  
"That's good. One. Two..."  
"THREE!" And while James performed the stunning curse, Sirius used the ever popular 'Petrificus Totalus', leaving Snape not only immobile, but unconscious as well.  
Chuckling at their cleverness, they moved back down to the grounds outside, searching for a crowd that would surely soon be gathering.


	11. Poisonous Green

  
Lydia sat underneath her favorite Oak tree, absently stroking her viper as she accepted her third letter of the day. My ,but the Half Blood Prince was vocal today! That was quite unusual. He usually waited to send his letters one every few days.  
"My Dearest Lydia...I had to write you again because I could no longer keep these thoughts and feelings inside."

The letter read, though the formalities ended there, replaced by vulgar, almost violent musings as well as horrible namecalling and rude little analogies. Her eyes widened considerably the further they traveled down the page. NO ONE had ever spoken to her like that, not evening a letter!  
She felt her cheeks flush as these 'thoughts' became more and more apparent, more and more…vivid. People seemed to be noticing. James Potter and Sirius Black were strolling nearer, chuckling to themselves. They had probably just finished tormenting another Slytherin, she noted with a twinge of disgust. She glanced up briefly and crumpled the parchment in her clenched fist, rising swiftly to her feet.  
"Got another Letter?" Potter asked, and he and Black exchanged significant looks. She glared at them and stalked forward. They seemed to know something about this...  
They looked solemnly at her approach, expressions of utmost concern on their faces.

"All right, Halliwell?"  
"What do you know about this!" She demanded, the viper around her neck hissing loudly, seeming to be an extension of her anger.  
"About what?" they asked, eying her suspiciously.  
She waved the letter in their faces, letting it flutter into Black's hands.  
Black read it, eyes widening at the words, a look of realization on his face.  
"you now something black. Spill or I spill something other than your words."  
"No. I don't know anything about this except that must have been what he was writing, right James?" He turned his gaze to Potter, showing him the letter. She narrowed her eyes as James nodded solemnly, though he shook his head in disgust as he read the letter.  
"I can't believe he'd write this, but this HAS to be it!"  
"Who?" She hissed, her viper spitting and hissing with her.  
"Snape," they answered together.  
Her jaw dropped and she snatched the letter back, peering closely at the handwriting. It did indeed match his jagged writing. She had seen it many times in potions. She wondered vaguely why she had not recognized it before.  
"I saw him put something in a green envelope, and he headed toward the owlery. This must have been what he was sending. He left for there with a terrible smirk on his face."  
She shook with barely suppressed rage and turned on her heel, stalking towards the castle, leaving a stunned silence in her wake.  
"Halliwell!" Sirius called, moving after her after winking at James.  
"What do you want, Black?" She demanded, not slowing.  
"Are you all right?"  
"Why the Bloody hell do you care?"  
"I apologized for a reason, y'know."  
"And that would be?"  
He looked down, stopping a moment, hair falling in his eyes. She stopped, glancing back at him, surprised at how attractive he was with his hair in his eyes, though she shook that thought from her mind as soon as it formed. She had seen other girls fall for his ploys. She was not one of those empty headed little slags, no matter what people thought of her.  
"Because. It was wrong what I did, though I can't say it was out of malice," he whispered, chancing a glance at her.  
"Then why?" She asked, eyeing him curiously.  
"Are you that dense?" he asked, half-joking, half serious. She glared, her snake baring it's fangs. She had enough to deal with at the moment, she didn't need this annoying, self involved, stuffed shirt, swaggering peacock to tell her she was dense.  
"I didn't mean that, but think." He said hurridly, apparently sensing imminent danger.  
"You broke my arm because you fancy me? Wonderful way of showing affection." She hissed, turning away again.

"I didn't mean to break your arm!" He called following. "Actually that wasn't meant for you!" He added desperately.  
She didn't slow. "Oh really?" She asked coldly

"No! It was meant for Snivvlly! But it got to you! I didn't want that," he said, the last part spoken in a whisper.  
She glanced back at him, "That didn't stop you from laughing." She said coldly. He looked stricken and mouthed wordlessly. She sighed, expression softening slightly. "And did you ever plan on saying anything coherent to me, or were you going to keep being sophomoric because I'm Slytherin?"  
"I dunno what I was planning..." he muttered. "It's not a usual experience I have."  
"That and you being in Slytherin doesn't help. "  
She sniffed slightly, lifting her chin.

"A lot of good that does anyone." She said before striding away again.  
"Well, all my family's been in Slytherin... except me... So it's odd," he said, a slight coloring to his face.  
"yes. I know a lot of them." She said softly as she made her way to the owlery. "But you'd think that would make you more accustomed to us."  
"He's left there," Sirius said quickly as he saw where she was heading. He didn't want his cover blown by her finding Snivvely.  
"well where is he?" She demanded, rounding on him, her viper hissing loudly again.  
"I don't know. Probably back to the common room."  
She stopped and leaned against the wall, muttering soothing words to her snake, trying to calm it as much as she was trying to calm herself. He moved closer a look of sympathy on his handsome face.

"That letter was horrible." He said earnestly.  
She covered her face with her hand, choosing not to reply. to acknowledge that would mean she gave a damn about the letters in the first place. Why, after so many years was she so desperate for companionship. How did she know it was such a big deal anyway?  
"I'm sorry," he whispered, his grey eyes sympathetic, placing a hand on her shoulder.  
She shook jerked away from him as if burned. She hated being touched.

"Don't touch me." She hissed, turning her back to him.  
He backed off. "Just want to help, Lydia." He said, and she started in spite of herself. He had never used her first name before…  
"That's what they all say." She said, her voice barely audible.  
"But I'm serious."  
She glared at him, too tired to bother laughing at his pun. She sighed.

"I'll see you round Black. I have something that needs to be taken care of."  
"See you round then. I hope." He said, offering a careful smile in her direction, one she did not return, much less acknowledge.  
She gave a small wave and ran a hand through her hair. She had to find snape...or maybe she should let her friend from the chamber of secrets do that...

Snape's eyes flashed open, though instantly he wished he'd kept them closed. His head was pounding and his stomach churned horribly.  
The owlery was growing dark and voices below were floating up to the tower where he lay, talking excitedly of the scene on the grounds.

"Did you hear? Haliwell found out who's been sending those letters, and the last one was _horrible!_ I reckon she'll be expelled any day now for murder!" They laughed.  
Again his eyes opened, slower this time, to get his head to stop pounding.  
The owls all hooted softly as they prepared for their evening flight. Lydia would be looking for him right now. She'd be out for blood.  
Carefully, fighting the nausea that he was feeling, not only from being stunned, and temporarily petrified for the millionth time, but also from what he realized had happened already, he sat up, sighing in disgust as he realized he had owl droppings all over his clothing.  
A few owls swooped past, and it seemed they were laughing at him as he left. He left the Owlery horridly, hoping to sneak unnoticed back to the Slytherin Common Room and disappear into the boy's dormitory. Unfortunately however, Dinner had probably just finished, because the hallway was packed with students milling around before curfew. People gave him stares and some laughed outright as he passed, pointing at the state of his usually immaculate robes. He kept his head down, hair covering the redness of his face, the embarrassment he felt. Damn it all that he couldn't obliviate ALL their bloody brains to goo.  
It was along the third floor corridor when he finally spotted the familiar wisp of a girl. She was heading into moaning Myrtle's bathroom, her expression dark.  
He followed carefully, not sure whether he wanted to get close or not, but unable to stop himself nonetheless.  
She was leaning over a sink, her long hair obscuring her porcelain skinned, pixie, face hissing and spitting in the strange sibilant tongue of snakes. He nodded absently.

"She's a parselmouth," he muttered to himself, remembering, brain throbbing tremendously.  
The sink separated and opened, splitting in many places and folding back to form an elaborate opening, revealing a long dark tunnel, into which she calmly stepped.  
He moved forward , a hand outstretched to stop her, his mouth open, though he could force no words from his throat, fearing something terrible would happen, though he stopped just at the edge of the drop.  
There was an almost imperceptible whooshing noise coming from the darkened depths of the tunnel as she slid along the stone chute.  
With a sigh, Snape followed, carefully waiting until the sounds left by the girl before him were gone.  
He landed hard on his rump in a chamber where a round door adorned with wrought iron serpents with strangely incandescent crystal eyes stood ajar, opening into a cavernous room with pillars, carved with great, elaborate serpents entwined about their cool marble forms.  
There was the sound of footsteps echoing wetly off the walls as Lydia strode towards the enormous statue of Salazaar Slytherin at the end of the chamber. Torches sprang to life as she walked and strange serpentine shadows flickered and danced, making the plethora of carved snakes seem almost alive. It was an eerie sight, and the expression of mingled rage and despair on the pale, dark haired girl's face did not make Severus Feel any better. Mostly because it was his fault she obviously felt so horrid.  
He moved toward her cautiously, hoping he was being fairly quiet. She stopped at the base of the statue and called out again in Parseltongue. It sounded as if she were having some kind of fit. Instinctively he started forward, but froze as the statues mouth opened, something sinuous and poisonous green slithering from the new opening and moving towards Lydia with smooth, almost liquid, undulating moments.


End file.
